


Perfect as Is

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nikolas and Nadine's relationship.
Relationships: Nikolas Cassadine/Nadine Crowell





	Perfect as Is

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy, and to all the readers.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Perfect As Is  
Characters: Nikolas and Nadine  
Pairing: Nikodine  
Rating/Warning: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Nikolas and Nadine's relationship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.

*Perfect As Is*

She was annoying and beautiful, complicated and sweet. She had a big heart that she always used to try and help someone or to try to make someone feel better.

She loved her Aunt Raylene and often mentioned many phrases used by the woman. She had a tendency to leap without looking that almost always got her into some kind of trouble.

But he loved her. God help him, he loved her. She got herself into crazy situations as she tried to catch bad guys and he wondered why she would involve herself since for the most part it barely ever concerned her.

But as he thought that, he realized the answer immediately. It was because she was a caring person who always wanted to help.

Nadine wasn't the type of person to just sit around and let bad things happen. She was the type of person who jumped right into the fray, tried to figure out what was going on and how to fix it and when she figured it out, she went to town fixing whatever was wrong.

He loved how she loved him so much and always found some way to show him. She was the one thing that kept him going every day when life threw obstacles in his path.

Like when his mother had returned to them on his birthday. His mother had come back to them and she had remained coherent long enough to give him and his siblings hope that she was cured. Even though she wasn't.

A month after his birthday, his mother returned to her former state leaving him crushed. Nadine had been there for him. She had comforted him and told him that at least he knew his mother wasn't in any pain when this happened.

When the two of them had first become serious, Nikolas had thought that he wanted to change many things about Nadine, but now he knew that he wouldn't.

Nadine was the woman that he loved and nothing could or would ever tear them apart. What they had was real and it was time for everyone else to know it. He finally realized that Nadine was perfect as is.

The end.


End file.
